1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a component bonding device including a bonding tool which sucks a film-like component and bonds the film-like component to a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
As a component bonding device which bonds a film-like component to an edge portion of a substrate, there is a component bonding device which includes a bonding tool for sucking and holding the film-like component and bonding the film-like component to the substrate (for example, WO-A1-2006/118016 and JP-A-2013-42070).